Vincent Anton Freeman
For the man he impersonated throughout most of the movie, see alexander chang-leng (Why? I dunno, he's asian!) #''For another character with a similar name, see Adam Baggeta. (He does a stupid dance and it's funny, but he's kinda retarded aswell.) #'Jed Nelson''' is one of the main characters in the 1997 science fiction movie, Batman. ''He is portrayed by Eddie Murphy. #Mitchell "Jellal" Bobbinson has sooooo gay its not even funny #Mitchell is really a gay faggot with no balls that has no freinds and likes benn mooe #Sarah's juicy V get's sucked out by Mr murphy in the roof sex scene where vincent and irene get all hot and steamy in some massive porno which Jerome was recording. #Mitchell Egbers likes Andrew Smith #Everyone Loves George Bull which is shrek #Mitchell has an a penis so small it goes inside of him. #Mitchell likes thai Hilton and wants his asian penis #Jack Mcguire is the smallest ginger ever. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: OI COV DOG ENDSSSS- Idriss Want to see a black man with chicken? Click here ! Pussy Slayer XX swag master story of his epic life swag masterrrrrr swag (johns a faggottt) 'The birth of a pussy slayer' Vincent 360 quickscope 420YOLo $wAg FaZeFreeman, unlike most children in his time, was born without genetic selection from Bilbo and Shanequa Freeman. However, he was diagnosed with many problems as a child, due to many genetic mutations; his doctors said that he would only live up to around the age of 30 because of his intent to fap alot. The boy took a liking to science and was vastly interested by it; he wanted to work for Justin Beiber and wished to be launched into a butthole. Vincent's younger brother, Anton, who was born via fucking her right in the pussy, surpassed him in many aspects when the two where young. They often challenged each other to a game of Quickscoping, where Anton usually won. However, Vincent had triumphed at one point when Anton was about to call in a tactical nuke, whom Vincent shot down with a javelin, posted it to YouTube and got 1 000 000 views. When he is a young man, Vincent runs away from home to pursue a career in science. In addition, he rips his own face from a family portrait. 'BLAZ!N @ 420 FITE ME IRL BRAH' '''Bitchez be frothin like grommits when they see jerome and his cripplness he be pimped with his bids while playing COD ghosts 720 no scope double yy cheats code hacked client' :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Vin :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: cent juggles jobs as he goes on, usually being a stripper. Eventually, he lands a job as a dancer at Gattaca. After working there for a few weeks, he figures it is time to try and get in. However, exercising is not helping him, so he decides toborrow a ladderfrom his nextdroor neighbor named Jed nelson in order to impersonate the latter so he can be accepted into Gattaca. pussy slaying XD sway420 noscope master swag swag fight me irl brahhhh Last time, on dragon ball z, the Z fighters have met a new dangerous enemy, lord potato, he claims he has the power to turn everyone into a potato Freeman becomes the company's top celestial navigator while working for Gattaca and is chosen to go on the manned spaceflight to Saturn's moon, Titan. A week before the spaceflight launch, one of the managing directors (of the mission) is bludgeoned to death in his office. As Freeman was in there once, someone finds an eyelash. When they scan it, they find Vincent's old "Invalid" profile and image. The police are now on the case, thinking that Vincent murdered the managing director, meaning that the latter has to try and evade the police's attempts. While working for Gattaca, Freeman meets another employee named Irene Cassini. She is resigned to her less favorable treatment in Gattaca due to her high probability of heart failure; her initial attraction to Vincent is largely due to his perceived "second to none" superiority, causing her to be slightly jealous. 'JED Nelson is a gay fgt 1 v1 irl m8 fgt swag from ewan' After one close call, Irene finally figures out the real identity of Vincent, and that he is actually the "Invalid" that the scan had accused of killing the managing director in Jerome's Apartment. She is aghasted and immediately leaves, only to be stopped by Vincent. He convinces her that he is still the same man as he was when impersonating Jerome; ("You leave and I'll tell everyone you want the D and you can't 420noscopebalzeit!") she believes this, and their relationship is saved. ( Naw, she just want D) 'Cheap ad in the movie' I wanna be, the very best, that no one ever wasssss To catch them is my real test, to train them is his goall!! POKEMAN Its you and me, i know its my desterny u teach me and i teach u, POKEEEMANNNN 'The Journey To Ethans Anus!!!' Just days before his liftoff, Jerome bids Vincent a final farewell, also providing him with two lifetime supplies of urine and blood. He also gives him a note, telling him not to open it until the rocket lifts off. Right before going off on the trip, he must take one more urine test. As he thought there would be no more tests, Vincent did not bring a pack of Jerome's urine. However, the doctor taking the test, Doctor Lamar, has been aware of Vincent's impersonation for some time, and also says that he has a son like Vincent that looks up to him, despite having heart problems. Lamar ignores the scan, letting Vincent go to Titan. As the rocket lifts off, Vincent opens the letter from Jerome, which turns out to only a porn mag, Vincent, mad at this, he screams as he has an orgasm, flying into the butthole of Justin Beiber. He is, and always will be an anal beleiber.You have until 10:50. So do it. Ps. DRINK COKE '' Category:Characters Category:Gattaca Universe